


Cuffed by You

by Kim (Kimberly_RB)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim
Summary: Bulma is having a really bad day and runs a red light by accident.But a certain police officer pulls her over.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Cuffed by You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzydazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydazzy/gifts), [GetasGirl_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/gifts).



> I had this idea, because I saw a hot cop about 2 days ago while I was stuck in traffic😭🤣
> 
> Anyway! This will only have 2 chapters😅
> 
> Smut and more will be in chapter 2!

Tapping her fingers on her steering wheel out of sheer frustration, Bulma eye’s twitched. ' _ 'How freaking dare he?!' _ She thought angrily. She didn't even flinch when she heard her phone ring. She just  _ knew _ it was Yamcha, without question. 

Frustrated and angry, she answered her phone, putting it on speaker, "WHAT?!"

_ "B, it's not what you think…." _ Yamcha started.

"Oh?"

_ "Yes…. Please, can we talk about it?" _

Red and blue lights. That's what she suddenly noticed in her rear view mirror as she argued with Yamcha on the phone. Her phone wasn't in her hands, so she knew she wasn't getting pulled over because she was on the phone.

_ "Babe, please come back here…." _ She heard him whine through the phone and she rolled her eyes.

"No. Look, I'm being pulled over by the cops right now, can we do this later?" She asked while parking her car on the side of the road.

_ "No, because later you won't pick up and i'll have to leave my apartment to talk to you face to face, while you are still on the road. You can just turn aro-" _

"NO!" She cut him off, "I'm not turning my car around after dealing with the cops. I'm going home."

_ "Come on, B! Don't be like this!" _

"Like what?!" She taunted, "like you when your dick was in some bimbo's vagina? Or like when you realized I just caught you?" 

_ "B, it's not like that. I didn't know you were coming home today…." _

"If you knew, you wouldn't have done that, right?" She sarcastically asked.

_ "Exactly- Wait no! That's not what I meant!" _

"Oh? What did you mean then? Care to explain, Yamcha?" She felt as if a vein on her forehead was about to pop.

* * *

  
  


"You know, Vegeta? It's sometimes great to be your partner. I get free food!" 

Vegeta was behind the wheel and looked at his partner as he stopped the car.  _ 'Fucking idiot.'  _ He thought. 

He was about to say something to Raditz when a car raced right passed them, shocking them both. 

"DUDE! Didn't that person see the red light?" Raditz asked in shock.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Vegeta answered. 

He thought about turning on the siren on the cruiser to follow or chase the car, but refrained from doing so. Catching them off guard is better in his opinion. When the light turned green, he sped towards the other car. To his surprise, they hadn't gotten far enough. So he flashed the warning lights for them. When he saw the car park on the side of the road, he did the same and was about to tell Raditz to check them out, but he was too quick and spoke before Vegeta could.

"No, I'm not gonna do it. That car looks like the one Tights' sister drives and she can be a total bitch sometimes. You go." Raditz said.

Vegeta scowled at the man, but then asked, "since when does your girlfriend have a sister?"

"What? I never told you???? Damn, she's a total babe. Too bad her boyfriend is a douchebag. I think you would like her, she's just like you, mean, easily triggered-" Vegeta punched him in the arm as he said the last words which made Raditz laugh. "See? Triggered!" 

"Fuck you!" Vegeta snapped at him while unbuckling his seatbelt. "FINE! I'll check it out, pussy!" And with that he got out and approached the other car. He stopped when he heard a woman yelling. He just kept listening before he tried to engage.

_ "Bulma, please…. Just let me explain, it wasn't my intention to do what I did-" _ Vegeta heard a guy's voice, a little muffled and he felt annoyed when hearing that voice. "Yamcha," he then heard a woman's voice. She sounded tired, annoyed, maybe even stressed? "I can't do this anymore…." she went on. But the guy just tried to talk without listening to her.

Vegeta looked back at the cruiser where Raditz was seated, who threw his hands up as if to ask him why he stopped approaching the person in the other car. Vegeta rolled his eyes, took out his phone and started typing a message.

V:  _ "You said the car looks like the one your gf's sister drives, right?" _

R:  _ "Yeah, so?" _

V:  _ "What's her name?" _

R:  _ "Bulma" _

V:  _ "Does she have a boyfriend named Yamchum?" _

R:  _ "Yamchum? Oh! You mean Yamcha! Yes, that's her boyfriend, what's up?" _

Vegeta looked up and narrowed his eyes at Raditz.  _ "Her window is down and I hear them arguing. I think she's on the phone with him." _

R:  _ "Hmmm…. Yeah, I know they argue a lot. Who knows, maybe you can shoot your shot. She's a hot babe!" _

V:  _ "Raditz, don't make me tell your GIRLFRIEND who is the sister of the woman in this car!" _

R:  _ "Sorry man, don't tell Tights _ 🤣  _ but for real, she's a total babe. Just talk to her." _ Vegeta looked at the man in the car and flipped him the bird.

He turned back to the woman's car and still heard that  _ Yamcha _ guy trying to explain. Vegeta was intrigued to know what that guy had done. 

Finally he heard the woman speak up, "Yamcha! I have had it with you! You know what I realized? I've been at work, working and stressing my ass off while you were always out with your teammates, having a blast. When I saw pictures going around of those women hanging around with you guys, what did you tell me? That it was all in my head, right? That I was believing the crazy things and not you, because I had no proof. Well, this time I saw with my own eyes how you were screwing another woman in the bed that we have shared!!!!! THE ULTIMATE FUCKING BETRAYAL!!!!! I trusted you, Yamcha. I really did…. I'll be honest, I have once or twice looked at other men. But THAT was it. I wasn't talking to them, I wasn't trying to get their dick wet. I loved you and you could trust me. But I guess the same can't be said for you. I'm done, Yamcha. We're over, have a great life." 

Vegeta guessed that she had disconnected the call, because he heard her sobbing. He took a few slow steps until he reached her window, but stayed silent because it looked like she needed a moment to pull herself together. She held her steering wheel with both hands with her head against it too before she leaned back into her seat and buried her face in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Vegeta stood awkwardly beside her car, just watching her cry her heart out. He felt bad for her and he had no idea why, but it made his heart clench to see her like that.

He gently cleared his throat after a few minutes and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He told her, feeling a little guilty that he had scared her. She removed her hands from her face which was now all red and her eyes were puffy. As she wiped the tears away, Vegeta studied her. 

She was a real beauty. Her lovely pale skin, blue hair that just reached her shoulders, pretty big blue eyes, pink full lips, her slender neck and her ample bosom. Wait…. Bosom? How the fuck did his eyes reach her breasts?! He immediately looked away from her, but inwardly groaned. He was captivated by her beauty.

"Officer…." He heard and he turned back to look at her as she blinked her remaining tears away. "I'm sorry, i'm a mess…. Uhm, did I do something that you stopped me?"

Vegeta cursed to himself.  _ 'Idiot!' _ He cleared his throat before he answered, "uh yes, you ran a red light."

She smacked her head and said, "Oh shoot! I had not even noticed! Oh God…. I could've fucking caused an accident, shit…."

"Yes ma'am, you could have, yes." He agreed with her.

She let out a deep sigh, took out her driver's license and registration out, handing it to him. "How much will my fine be?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Vegeta held the 2 things and thought for a moment. "Look, I have never done this before, but…." He handed them back to her, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…. It sounded like you had a really rough day…. Uh…. Could I take you out for a drink sometime? Doesn't have to particularly be a date, maybe we can be friends…."

She blinked at him as if he had grown two heads and Vegeta just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But his fear subsided when she smiled at him.

"I would like that, Officer….?"

"Oh. Breighs. But you can call me Vegeta…." He tried to play it cool, even though his heartbeat was getting erratic. 

"Great! I'm Bulma, nice to meet you, Vegeta…." She said with a gentle smile, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uhm…. Would you like my number?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed his phone over to her. 

When she handed it back over to him, she asked, "uhm…. Are you gonna give me a ticket?"

Vegeta debated with himself about what to do. "I'll let it slide for this time. You didn't seem to be in the best situation, BUT…. Be more careful. Because things could have gone messy if it was a busy day…. I won't tell if you won't." He said, keeping his intense gaze on her.

With her puffy face she giggled, "I won't…. But it sounds like you're flirting with me, officer."

His eyebrow shot up and smirked. "Who says? Be careful, Miss Briefs and have a better day."

"Thank you, officer. Good day!" She smiled as she turned on her car and slowly drove off.

Meanwhile, Vegeta walked back towards his cruiser and as he got in, he noticed Raditz smirking at him. "The fuck you smirking at?"

"It was her, wasn't it?"

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta started the car and drove off. "So what if it was?"

Raditz chuckled, "you had a stupid smile on your face, dude…."

"Did not!"

"Uh did too! She's hot, right?"

Vegeta sighed, "Raditz, can I kill you? You're fucking annoying!"

Raditz laughed, "Just tell me I was right and I'll leave you alone, dude."

"She's not horrible to look at."

"I'll take that as:  _ 'yeah, Raditz, she's a hot babe and I got her number.' _ Just tell me, man…." Raditz smirked.

"No, it's none of your business!" 

"Jeez, so sensitive! I hope you can tap that ass ghehehe- owww!!!!" Vegeta punched him in the arm again.

"Don't run your mouth, asshole!" 

Raditz waved a hand as if to say that he had given up and stopped talking about the topic altogether. Arriving at the precinct, Vegeta took his phone out and saw the name 'Bulma' on his screen with a blue heart. He smiled and put his phone away again. Would he send her a text tonight? She just broke things off with her now ex-boyfriend. Maybe he should give her space for a couple of days. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was already midnight, but Bulma was still awake. When she got home, Yamcha called her again, but she refused to pick up. He then showed up at her house, begging for her to forgive him, but she was done.

10 years down the drain, because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Since his baseball career had taken off, he wasn't asking her out anymore and when she did ask him, he was too tired. He was always out with his team and sometimes she saw pictures of girls around all the guys. A few on Yamcha's lap or kissing his cheek.

Bulma always asked him about it, but he denied all her accusations, saying she didn't have any proof. 

But she finally saw it happening, there was nothing and no one that could tell her that she was overreacting because she totally wasn't.

It may have been because they had grown apart, but cheating wasn't the way to go. She broke things off with Yamcha for good, maybe they just weren't meant to be together. Bulma didn't think that was the case.

Suddenly a particularly hot officer appeared in her subconsciousness and she sat up. Since she drove off, he has been plaguing her mind. He was a hot guy, he let her go with only a warning and he even took her number. What the hell was even happening? He was wonderfully sinful for a cop with his perfect tanned skin, his sharp cut jaw, his full lips, too bad she couldn't see his eyes since he had aviators on. His crazy dark hair that defied gravity, the muscles almost bulging out of the sleeves of his shirt. He was just what a woman's dream was made of. 

Too bad he hadn't texted her. She wished he had, since she hadn't taken his number. Was she trying to get over Yamcha that fast? No. It wasn't like that. But officer Vegeta was delicious eye candy and she wanted to see him again. Would it be weird to go look for him the next day? Maybe. Maybe not. Well….

A text came in, snapping Bulma out of her thoughts. She took her phone from her nightstand and looked at the text that just came in. Almost squealing from happiness, she accidentally dropped her phone on her face. 

"OWWWWWW! Jesus Christ! This is what happens when you get too excited! Why am I talking to myself? I don't know!"

She looked at the text again and smiled.

  
  
  


_ "Hey, this is Vegeta, the officer from earlier today. I'm sorry for this late text, I wanted to text you another day. But then I remembered, you don't have my number. So here I am, texting you. I'm about to head to bed, I need to get up early. I hope you have a good night's rest. -V" _

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy you guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter❤
> 
> Second chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after😅
> 
> Thanks [GG](https://mobile.twitter.com/GetasgirlX) for helping me out😅 
> 
> Anyway, you can find me [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/Kimberly_KrB_) on twitter
> 
> And i'll see you tomorrow or the day after😘❤


End file.
